Luigi's Mansion 2: Supreme Adventure
by tabstis
Summary: Luigi, Mario, Wario and even Bowser star in my sequel to Luigi's Mansion! Chapter 4 is 150 Yoshi! No yoshis, princesses, goombas or koopas were harmed in the making of this chapter
1. The Beggining

Luigi's Mansion 2: Supreme Adventure

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Peach's Castle

The story begins at Peach's Castle when an elderly traveller arrives with a fruit basket. Toadsworth greets her

Traveller: Won't the princess try one of my delicious apples?

Toadsworth: Alright but no tricks! I'll take the apple to her.

Toadsworth enters the castle and the traveller turns into King Boo and flies away laughing! Meanwhile Toadsworth hands the apple to Peach.

Peach: It looks delicious! Let me try some.

She takes a bite.

Peach: Yuck! Wait a minute! What's that!

A strange swirl has appeared in the middle of the apple. Suddenly, the apple turns into Bowser's head.

Bowser: Ha ha ha!

Peach: Ahhh!

Toadsworth: Oh no!

The Bowser head breathes fire on Peach and she vanishes. The Bowser head then vanishes with her.

Toadsworth: Oh no! Toad!

A Toad rushes in

Toad: What?

Toadsworth: Call Mario and Luigi immediately!

Toad: Yes sir!

He rushes off

Mario and Luigi's House

The Toad rushes into the garden

Toad: Mario, Luigi!

Mario and Luigi come out and nod to the Toad

Toad: Quick! The princess has been kidnapped!

They all rush off.

Peach's Castle

Mario, Luigi and the Toad rush into the castle. They run up to Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Thank goodness, you're here. Bowser's castle has just been zooming across the sky and he's kidnapped the princess. His castle has been positioned over a spooky forest.

Mario: So, what do you want us to do?

Toadsworth: We need you to enter that spooky forest and find the princess

Luigi: I'll take my Poltergust 3000

Mario: I'll take F.L.U.D.D

Toadsworth: Okay! Good luck!

Will Mario and Luigi find the princess? Be sure to find out in Chapter 2: Bowser's Wrath!


	2. Bowser's Wrath

Chapter 2: Bowser's Wrath

Spooky Forest

Mario and Luigi enter the Spooky Forest

Luigi: I don't like this… I know! You go find Peach and I'll wait for you in our house!

Mario: Come on scaredy cat.

The trees part to reveal a big spooky mansion.

Luigi: Yikes!

He attempts to run away but Mario grabs his shirt.

Mario: Come on!

Meanwhile hiding behind a tree are Wario and Waluigi! Waluigi is holding a walkie-talkie.

Waluigi (into walkie-talkie): It's all going to plan!

Wario: Soon we will have Mario and Luigi as well as Peach!

Both: Bwa-ha ha!

Bowser's Castle

Bowser is talking to Bowser Jr.

Bowser: Now son, you've gotta find Mario and lure him into the Games' Room where I'll be waiting to grab him. Use that fantastic paintbrush of yours!

Bowser Jr.: Yes papa!

The Mansion

Mario and Luigi have entered the parlor.

Luigi: Hold it!

He glances around at the pictures of boos.

Luigi: These pictures have changed!

Suddenly, the door to the Corridor opens and Peach peeks out.

Mario: Come on Luigi, it's Peach!

Luigi (to self): This is my perfect chance to escape!

He quickly scurries back into the entrance hall

Mario: Fine, if you want to wait for me there!

He follows Peach. She goes down the corridor and enters the Games Room. Mario follows her inside. Suddenly, Bowser jumps out and grabs Mario. Peach turns into Bowser Jr.

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Ha ha ha!

Mario: Help, Luigi!

Entrance Hall

Luigi enters the Entrance Hall when suddenly millions of Boos swoop down towards him. He tries to use the Poltergust 3000 but there are too many! He screams as the Boos drag him through a painting of King Boo into a secret warp to Bowser's Castle!

Don't miss Chapter 3: Warioman's Revenge


	3. Warioman's Revenge

Chapter 3: Warioman's Revenge

Bowser's Castle

Luigi appears being dragged by boos and screaming loudly.

Luigi: Mario!

He is pulled into the chamber where we saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. in Chapter 2. Two paintings hang on the wall. Luigi gasps as he looks at them.

Luigi: Professor E. Gadd and Princess Peach!

He then notices the big machine in the corner of the room.

Luigi: The Portrifictioniser or something like that.

Suddenly Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Mario appear out of thin air.

Bowser: Bwa-ha ha!

Mario: Luigi! They captured me and sent me here. Bowser Jr. camouflaged himself using E. Gadd's magic paintbrush!

Luigi: I thought you said that he lost it on Delfino Isle.

Bowser: I'll answer that! Our little agent managed to find it and bring it back to me!

Luigi: Let me guess, King Boo?

Mario: No, it must be Petey Piranha

Luigi: Gooper Blooper!

Mario: Wiggler!

Luigi: Eely!

Mario: The manta ray!

Bowser: You're all way off. You see are agent is… II Piantissimo!

II Piantissimo enters the room and laughs. He pulls off his helmet revealing a koopa head.

Koopa: Ha! My real name is Koopopolis and I'm Bowser's No. 1 agent!

Mario: I should have known! You were nothing but trouble from the start!

Suddenly, Wario and Waluigi appear out of nowhere.

Wario: What'd we miss?

Bowser: Don't worry; we saved the good bit for you! King Boo!

King Boo floats into the room.

Bowser: You can do Luigi and I'll do Mario!

King Boo: Fine! I'm going first!

He charges forward and knocks Luigi into the Portrifictioniser and he screams as he is turned into a painting. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. hits King Boo from behind and he topples into the machine next to Luigi.

King Boo: What the?

Next, Wario and Waluigi both hit Koopopolis into the machine.

Bowser: Koopopolis, you failed to keep your shine sprites from Mario and King Boo, you failed to defeat Luigi last time. You know what happens to failures don't you?

King Boo and Koopopolis: Yes Lord Bowser, please take pity on us

Bowser: I take pity on no one!

He activates the machine and slowly, Luigi, King Boo and Koopopolis are turned into a painting. Bowser Jr. lifts it up and hangs on the wall next to the picture of Princess Peach. Mario turns to Bowser.

Mario: I guess you've beaten me…

Wario: That's right Mario, no way out and I and Waluigi will be the main characters now! Bwa-ha ha! Everyone can't wait to play Super Wario Moonshine and Waluigi's Cottage!

Mario: Not if I can help it!

He whips out F.L.U.D.D

Mario: Take this fat boy!

Wario quickly dodges out the way of the water.

Wario: Hey, I'm not fat!

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. grabs F.L.U.D.D from behind.

Bowser: Good job son!

Wario wipes his sleeves and turns to Mario.

Wario: And now its time for my revenge! Bwa-ha ha!

He rushes forward and knocks Mario into the machine.

Mario: Oh no!

He topples down and Bowser quickly activates the machine.

Mario: Help, Toadsworth, Toadette, Daisy… What am I saying? These are all rubbish characters from the Mario party games!

He is turned into a painting and Bowser laughs evilly as he hangs it on the wall.

Bowser: Son, go keep an eye out for any silly toads that are coming to find Mario and Luigi. I want to speak to the Wario Bros. in private.

Bowser Jr. walks out the room and vanishes. Bowser turns to the Wario Bros.

Bowser: Now, I seem to remember a time not long ago in Super Mario 64 DS when you helped Mario to foil my plan to kidnap Princess Peach. Am I right?

Wario Bros.: Yes, master…

Bowser: And I also remember a time in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga when you failed to stop the two from defeating Bowletta.

Wario: But master, you were working with them!

Bowser: By then, you knew Princess Peach's voice had not been stolen and that they tricked me. What do you think I would've wanted?

Wario Bros.: We're extremely sorry!

Bowser: Sorry is not good enough! I want a painting of the Wario Bros. as well!

Suddenly, he springs forward and sends Waluigi flying into the Portrifictioniser. He attempts to do the same to Wario but he dodges.

Wario: That's it Dino head! You're going to pay for that!

He draws a piece of strange looking garlic out of his pocket and swallows it in one gulp. A cape appears on his back and a mask appears on his face. His body grows and a big W appears on his chest.

Warioman: That's the limit Fire for Brains! Feel the wrath of the Warioman!

He performs a body slam and the whole room shakes, he then jumps at Bowser.

Warioman: Take this!

He knocks Bowser over so that he is lying on his shell.

Warioman: And this!

He smashes Bowser so that he his in the entrance to the Portrifictioniser.

Bowser: NO! Take pity on me!

Warioman: I take pity on no one! Sorry for stealing your line

He smashes Bowser into the machine and Waluigi climbs out and turns it on. Bowser is turned into a painting. Wario picks it up and hangs it on the wall.

Warioman: Soon, I will be known as the giant that conquered the evil koopa king! Plus we will take Mario and Luigi's place in their games. No one can stop us now!

Suddenly the room shakes and a noise is heard from outside.

Wario: Ah, Donkey Kong returns.

Donkey Kong: Wario, something is heading towards the castle at top speed!

Wario: Then destroy it! Bwa-ha ha!

Don't miss Chapter 4: Yoshi to the Rescue!


	4. Yoshi to the Rescue

I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews for my first story! Please read and review Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Yoshi to the Rescue

Just after Mario and Luigi left the castle…

Toadsworth: Dear me, I hope that Luigi doesn't get Mario into any trouble. In fact, I think it would be best if just Mario went!

He hurries after the Mario bros. but he is too late.

Toadsworth: Oh no! I better send someone to get Luigi out of there! But who? _Toadette? _No! _A Yoshi? _Not by himself! _Daisy? _Now, there's an idea! Daisy will go and she shall take a Yoshi with her! Also I think that some of Mario's old friends should go along… Goombario and Koops I think! I'll give them Yoshis as well.

And so Goombario, Koops, Daisy, 3 Yoshis and Toadsworth met at the castle at around the time when Luigi was being dragged by boos.

Daisy: So, our mission is fly to Bowser's castle, take Luigi out and then leave Mario to his mission

Toadsworth: Precisely, these Yoshis have earned their wings and are happy to take you.

Koops shook his head.

Koops: Sorry Toad guy but I don't do Yoshis.

Suddenly, an angry Yoshi turned to him and kicked him out the castle!

Koops: Yahhhhh!

Toadsworth: Looks like we're down to two.

Goombario: Well off we go!

They climbed on the Yoshis and set off at top speed towards the castle.

Suddenly, bullet bills starting shooting at them!

Daisy: Humph! This is Bowser's work I know! Goombario, you take a low swing towards the tail and I'll take a high swing towards the mouth.

Daisy successfully managed to manoeuvre her Yoshi out of the way of the bullet bills. Unfortunately, Goombario wasn't so successful. His Yoshi was hit and he went flying down towards the mansion.

Goombario: Ahhh!

His Yoshi swooped back up and joined Daisy's Yoshi. The other Yoshi soon joined them.

Daisy: Successesese!

Daisy was hit with a blast of flame and went tumbling down towards the mansion.

Yoshi 1: Yoshi!

Yoshi 2: Can!

Yoshi 3: Do it!

They joined together and zoomed forwards toward the centre of Bowser's castle. They smashed through the middle.

Inside the main room

Wario: Darn it! They're entering the castle! Quick DK, you make you greet them! Waluigi, you guard the doorway.

Donkey Kong hurried off but Waluigi objected;

Waluigi: Since when were you boss?

Wario: Since I stopped Bowser from destroying us!

Waluigi: He lunged for me first, if he'd have done that to you than you would have run screaming!

Wario: Oh yeah!

Waluigi: Yeah, take this!

He leaps on Wario and starts pounding him. Wario meanwhile pounds him back!

Corridors of Bowser's castle

Donkey Kong: Here they come!

He swings forward and attempts to take out the first Yoshi but it knocks him in the chest. The second one swoops under and lifts him into the air. The third one grabs a chandelier and smashes it onto his head. DK falls to the floor and groans. The Yoshis swoop towards the Main Room door

Main Room

Wario is on top of a pillar and is attempting to knock Waluigi down. He succeeds just as the Yoshis charge into the room. The bros. scream and jump out of the window down towards the mansion. The Yoshis start to turn the portraits back. Mario, Luigi, Koopopolis, King Boo, Peach, Bowser Jr. and Professor E. Gadd are all revived. Suddenly the machine starts to rumble as Koopopolis, King Boo and Bowser Jr. join Wario and Waluigi out the window.

Professor E. Gadd: The machine has revived too many people. It's going to explode!

Luigi and Peach join the gang out the window.

Professor E. Gadd: Come on Yoshis

Professor E. Gadd and 2 Yoshis jump out the window. Mario and the remaining Yoshi desperately try to revive the Bowser portrait. When it hits the machine, Mario and the Yoshi jump out of the window just as the machine explodes. Everyone goes shooting down towards the mansion just as the castle shudders. It topples to the ground. The Bowser portrait cracks and a strange glow is seen.

Outside the mansion

Mario, Luigi, Peach, the Yoshis and Professor E. Gadd are outside the mansion. They laugh.

Mario: I'm glad that's over!

But is it? Where are Koopopolis, Wario, Bowser Jr. and King Boo? What was the strange glow? Find out in Chapter 5: Donkey Kong in Ghostbusters!


End file.
